


As demanded

by Killo89



Series: Hetalian stories [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Character Death, Childhood Friends, Discrimination, Drug Use, Growing Up Together, Little Brothers, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nyotalia, Omega Verse, Overdosing, Suffering, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7760320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killo89/pseuds/Killo89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lukas' childhood was full of adventures with his best friends. Their bond, even after growing up, stayed the same. Until Berwald and Matthias become Alphas, while Lukas becomes an Omega. He refuses it and tries to find a solution. A solution to the discrimination he receives and the shattered hopes for his own future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Knock, knock

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [According to Nature](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/221278) by Hypocritical Romantic. 



> Human names:  
> Lukas Bondevik = Norway  
> Matthias = Denmark  
> Berwald = Sweden  
> Tino = Finland  
> Emil = Iceland  
> Eduard = Estonia  
> Irina = Ukraine  
> Ivan = Russia  
> Elizabeta = Hungary  
> Julchen = Nyo!Prussia  
> Marianne = Nyo!France  
> Isabella = Nyo!Spain  
> Lovino Vargas = Romano  
> Ludwig = Germany.
> 
> Just to make sure. Everyone's listed.

Their friendship seemed endless. They were always sticking together, doing everything together. In school, they were always doing their work together, helping each other if something seemed undoable. Their parents always found it cute, especially when they saw them growing together to become strong independent Alphas.

Lukas’ mother was a Beta, while his father an Alpha. He had a little brother who, like him, still hadn’t found his nature. They would find out their nature at ten approximately, like every child. But for now, all they could do was enjoy their lives like they were.

Lukas, Berwald and Matthias would go out to play in their backyard or in a park. They were all three in the same football team, Matthias being the fastest and an attacker. Lukas was close behind and Berwald was a defender, the best of the team.

One day, Lukas had to say he couldn’t come play with his best friends because of great news for him. His mother was about to give birth to his little brother. He fully understood his excitement when he sat in his father’s car. His heart was pounding like crazy, because he really wanted that little brother! It was the sweetest gift he could ever dream of.

When they arrived at the hospital, his father led him to his mother’s room. His father came there already, as he was the one who cut the umbilical cord. When Lukas entered the white sterilized room, his body tensed up. In his mother’s arms lay a child, an infant. It seemed weak, really weak…

“Say hi to your _lillebror_ ” his mother said when she saw his glimmering eyes. “His name is Emil.”

He had the overflowing desire to protect him. It seemed like it could break because of just the wind… From this day on, he decided it was his mission to protect his little brother.

His parents already told him he would need to take care of him, and that made him love him even more. He couldn’t wait to see him home with him.

When that time eventually came, he spent all his free time with Emil, cuddling him, making him laugh, teaching him “big brother things”. He even made him meet his best friends who looked all surprised to see such a tiny body. They didn’t siblings and were at times jealous seeing how Lukas and his brother got along.

Growing up was a big part of a human’s life.

When Emil turned three, as Lukas was six, the little boy show his grumpy mood.

“Lukas! Me wanna play!”

“That’s no way of talking, young boy!” Lukas said back, repeating what his mother had been saying to him for years now.

“Don care! Me wanna play, play with me Lukas!”

“Okay. What do you want to do?”

“Me… wanna play hide n seek! Hide n seek!”

“Okay. I’m counting, when I reach ten, I will be coming for you!”

Emil nodded and quickly ran away when his brother hid his head in his arms. He needed to find a good place! When he saw his mother opening a locker, he immediately asked her to put him inside of it.

“What are you saying, sweetheart?”

“Me playing with Lukas hide n seek! Hide me in closet please!”

She giggled and lifted her son from the ground to put him in the closet where she kept her sons’ clothes.

When Lukas finished the countdown, he looked around, knowing Emil wasn’t that good at hide and seek, the boy always finding the worst hiding spots. But after checking the whole house three times, he went to his mother, worried.

“Mom, I can’t find Emil anywhere. I think he disappeared…”

“Who told you that?”

“My fairy friends said they couldn’t find him too!”

The boy sounded worried behind his pokerface, and his mother felt it, thinking it was really cute.

“Your brother isn’t lost; your fairy friends are wrong. Don’t tell I said it, but he’s in your room, in the closet.”

Lukas headed for his room, opening the closet immediately. There was quietly sitting Emil, his puffin plush in hands. He lifted his head up and burst out of the closet, throwing a temper tantrum.

“You cheated brother! No fair!”

“Hey, I did not! It’s your turn to count now!”

“No! Me hear Mom say to you where me hiding! You did on purpose!”

“That’s not true!”

Emil, visibly enraged, jumped on his brother and tried to hurt him, really angry at him for cheating. Lukas, not one to refuse a fight, tried to push him away, but his grip tightened around him.

When their mother entered in the room, she began to say something calmly, to see if they would obey to her like the good sons they were. They didn’t. She ended up breaking their brotherly “embrace” apart, looking at them furiously.

As a Beta, her emotions overflow her face, but that wasn’t the scariest. Lukas had once seen one of Matthias’ mother angry, but she was the explosive type, screaming at her son, and Matthias acting like it was a normal occurrence.

But no. Their mother was the calm type. It’s the worst, because after scolding and lecturing them, she would stop being the nicest person ever. She still did her mother job, but didn’t talk to her children until they’d apologize. It was another way of teaching.

On the other hand, Matthias’ mother would stop her lecture and hug her son, because she was sorry of exploding like this, and would act like if nothing happened.

Lukas always thought his mother was holding a grudge against them, and as they were grounded in the living room, forced to watch TV silently until dinner, he couldn’t help but feel guilty.

Emil was huddling against his puffin plush. He also didn’t like when their mother was acting so. They didn’t like to disappoint their parents, and receiving the silence treatment was a torture.

Lukas looked at his right and saw Emil silently crying. The kid always cried for silly reasons. He was a bit of a crybaby, but Lukas found it cute.

“Look Emil, I’m sorry for cheating… I shouldn’t have.”

“Of course you shouldn’t have! But… me sorry for hitting you, brother…”

“That’s alright. Let’s apologize to mom, okay?”

“Alwight!” Emil said as Lukas smiled, “alright” being always the word he couldn’t say correctly. No apparent reason though.

They walked to the kitchen, where their mother was baking dinner. She waited for her husband to return, because as a mated Beta, she had to leave her job to fully take care of her children.

Betas were the average scientists of society. Chemists, pharmacists, and lab assistants. Socially, they were the nature over the Omegas but under the Alphas. Alphas were the athletes, grand scientists, politicians, governors and such. Some Betas could also fulfill these functions, but they were rarer.

Betas have the characteristic of a less honed smell. Pheromones of others affected them less, and even theirs smells were weaker. They could mate indifferently with Alphas, Omegas or even Betas.

Alpha was the socially perfect nature. Alphas were the strongest of the bunch, the smartest too and were basically the leaders, having some pheromones that forced obedience. They occupied the most important roles of society.

There were lots of Omegas in the world. Betas were predominant though, with Alphas close behind. There was a big amount of Omegas. Omegas were basically the inseminated. Only Omegas could bear a child. Couples not involving Omegas were doomed to childlessness, except if they could adopt, which was pretty impossible because Omegas had a natural instinct of protecting their children at the cost of their life, and Alphas would give their life to their mated Omegas too, that’s why parentless children were rare, even perhaps nonexistent.

“Mom!” Lukas said as he entered the kitchen. “We… we are sorry for fighting… It was a bad idea…”

“That’s brave of you to apologize, boys. But did you at least make peace with each other?”

“Yes! Mom no be mad anymore!” Emil said as he held his puffin tighter, scared that she might say no.

“I’m not anymore” she lied, because she wasn’t really mad in the first place, but they had to understand not to fight each other. They’d grow up to handsome Alphas, and she felt so proud. “But promise me you won’t do this ever again.”

“We won’t” Lukas said guiltily.

“Great. But understand you’re still grounded. I’m not going back on that.”

They didn’t say a word and went to the TV again with relief. Well, they were forgiven, that was the maximum they could do. Because none of them hid secrets from each other, Ms. Bondevik would tell this to her husband, and he would look at them with disappointment.

They really didn’t like to disappoint their parents, but that’s the whole fun of growing up, after all.

 

 

Lukas was surprised by Natalya’ sudden scream. The teacher quickly came toward her and then helped her to go to the Omega section of the school. She had her first heat in class. That’s how everyone discovered she would be an Omega. First heats were the worst.

Unmated Omega would have a heat per month, lasting from some days to maximum two weeks. During these times, they’d cling on anything related to an Alpha and would moan for sex. They would produce sex pheromones around them who would attract Alphas like a light would do to mosquitos. They had to stay at home in their room, really far from any Alpha that is not family.

They’d need anything dick-shaped to satisfy their libido. Heats were unstoppable and suppressants had been outlawed, meaning they had to suffer through this till mating.

Sex on a regular basis with their partner for mated Omegas prevented heats to happen. It was still possible, but they would be way weaker and not as long-lasting.

Omegas in heat would lose most of their reason, just begging for sex. The pheromones they would release would prevent the Alphas from using logic as well, and if multiple were to be present during an Omega’s heat, they’d fight over him, and the winner would claim the Omega as his own.

Being easily manipulatable during heats, an Omega close to an Alpha’s scent for a long time would grow addicted to it. That’s how some of the couples were formed.

Lukas was now twelve. He still hadn’t discovered his nature, and it was normal. In his class, only two kids found them. They were sent in the appropriate section of school, where they’d receive the education corresponding to their nature. Children with no clue of their nature could go to wherever class they wanted.

Lukas, Matthias and Berwald decided it’d be the best Alpha class. The three of them had the level to succeed in it, and were sure they would become Alphas anyway.

“Which sport are we taking?” Matthias asked. “We’ve got lots of choices there! I’m for hockey!”

“Yeah, why not” Lukas answered. “But we’ve not played it for a long time. We’ll certainly have to learn everything again.”

“Noo, I’m sure that’s like riding a bike, you simply can’t forget that.”

“Mmh” Berwald agreed. “We take hockey then.”

And they passed the selections. They quickly became the best members of the team. Matthias was the strongest and the quickest, passing through opponents like if they were nothing. Lukas was a bit weaker but had the agility of a cat, avoiding everything coming to him and being always at the right place at the right time. Berwald was the best defender the school team had ever seen. Nothing could pass him. Their teammates weren’t exactly bad too. Julchen was nicknamed the “phantom” because even if she often seemed invisible, she somehow managed to score. A lot.

The three boy’s friendship was at its climax. They hang out a lot, even more than before, knew everything from each other and were known for being inseparable.

But as they continue to grow up, something went off. Matthias and Berwald would often fight each other, even when they were little. Matthias was getting on the Swede’s nerves easily, and even if he could keep his calm for a while, he would eventually give up and actually fight his friend.

As kids, it was not really important. Lukas would throw himself between them and force them apart and also force them to befriend again. But as teenagers…

Right after an exhausting training, Matthias and Berwald had an argument in the locker room.

Lukas thought it’d end like usual, Matthias and Berwald not speaking to each other for like five minutes and then become buddy-buddy again.

He was proved wrong. Especially when Matthias actually punched Berwald. In the face. With enough strength to make his glasses fall.

Lukas decided he’d need to intervene. He stood up straight and literally threw himself between his two friends. He caught Berwald’s fist that was aiming for Matthias and stopped it, and when he turned to face Matthias, he received one. Yes. A punch. A good one. Originally directed to the Swede. The entire team looked in shock. Did he actually punch one of his best friends by aiming at another one of his best friend _again_?

Lukas’ cheek became bloody, but he didn’t move for a while. The entire room went silent, and when Lukas turned to see Matthias, all he saw was the Dane looking angrily at Berwald.

No apologize. Not even a glare from him.

That’s precisely what Lukas needed to get his revenge.

He released Berwald’s fist and launched it with all his strength right in Matthias’ face who had to make some step backwards because of the collision.

A teammate, Matthew, wanted to stop the fight before it became worse, but Julchen stopped him.

He quickly understood this fight was the natural order of things. The Alphas’ nature would become evident if they fought another one, with a reason or not.

And the three of them apparently became Alphas.

Julchen, who lived through this, fighting her brother when they both became Alphas, didn’t want to intervene. They would have to deal with this themselves.

The fight never ended in death, because when one took the advantage on the other, they’d all stop, a bit confused but still angry. Again, with or without a reason.

When it became obvious Berwald was winning, Matthias gave up and threw his arms upwards, defeated. As silence still reigned in the room, Julchen broke it by clapping and laughing loudly.

“Wow guys, you’ve become Alphas! That’s awesome!”

Berwald and Matthias looked at each other. And suddenly, all the pheromones around them became evident. As clear as the day.

When the nature reveals itself, the Alpha becomes more and more aware of the smell of others. They could smell Julchen’s happiness and some jealousy from other Alphas.

Julchen’s grin disappeared as she neared both boys.

“Why do I only smell two persons? Lukas?”

The boy, still lying on the ground, got up slowly, looking around him a bit confused.

“Yes?”

Julchen smelled the air around Lukas and raised his shoulders. “Hey, you’re still not mature? Wow dude, for someone who still isn’t an Alpha, you’ve got some energy to spend!”

Non-matured persons didn’t have strong pheromones; they were almost inexistent. That’s how one recognized them.

Lukas sighed. His inner senses told him something was going to go wrong. If both of his friends became Alphas, then they’d certainly fight again, more and more violently…

 

 

Lukas was glad he was wrong. Their relationship has not been affected at all by the discovering of their nature. Lukas still hadn’t his, but didn’t mind much. His friends didn’t mind too, because he was acting, speaking, moving and fighting like an Alpha. They were worried at all.

One day, Lukas decided he’d pay a surprise visit to Matthias. He wasn’t one for surprise visits (or anything including surprises, to be honest) but had something special to give the Dane. His birthday was the day after, and Lukas wouldn’t be able to come, as he was going on a trip with his little family.

Ms. Køhler opened. She was a pretty young and beautiful Omega, married to one of the most influential woman of the country. She was really nice and really submissive towards her wife. Matthias once said she was the best of the two, but it’s was certainly just a kid’s mishap.

“Good morning ma’am” Lukas said, knowing this woman loved his well-mannered behavior. “May I see Matthias? I’ve got something for him for his birthday tomorrow.”

“Of course, dear. He’s in his room, don’t forget to knock!”

She was always there to give life lessons. She did try to teach an etiquette to Matthias, but the kid wanted none of it and never learned or even used it.

When Lukas opened the door, not announcing himself, Matthias stood up from his seat in front of his computer and, before even looking who it was, hid the screen with his imposing body.

“Watcha doing there, buddy?” Matthias asked, not even trying to hide the blush on his cheeks. Being non-matured prevented Lukas to smell his friend’s pheromones, so he couldn’t guess what he was doing on there. “You could have knocked.”

“I wanted to give this you quick, I’ve got to go. That’s for your birthday.”

“Oh…” Matthias said, really happy his friend remembered. He neared Lukas and took the small box. He was completely obsessed with it and didn’t see Lukas going behind him, looking at the computer screen.

“Wow, porn” Lukas said matter-of-factly. “You’re not really prudent when doing this.”

“H-Hey!” Matthias said back, a bit embarrassed. “How do you even know anything concerning this! You’re not even a grownup!”

“Perhaps, but I wouldn’t be stupid enough to forget to lock the door. Hey, your mother could have come and see you!”

“She knocks before entering. Unlike ya.”

“Whatever, I’m going on vacation with my family. I’m coming back in three days.”

“Have a good time!” Matthias waved at his friend as he went out of the room. They never bad goodbye to each other, oddly. They were so close that they didn’t feel like formalities would be useful. They knew each other by heart, formalities were of no use for them.

Lukas groaned once the front door of Matthias’ house was shut. His friend was so careless about everything. As a non-matured, he didn’t feel the need to masturbate. He would, perhaps, one day, but not this day.


	2. Life hits like a bus

This small vacation was what Lukas needed to forget this whole nature thing. Everyone in his class had been finding out their nature. He, still hadn’t. He was even the last one of his level. In fact, it was not something to get worried about. All of his classmates of his Alpha class became Alphas, why wouldn’t he?

Like every day, he woke up in his quite big bedroom. It was mostly blue and white with musical notes stickers on the wall next to his bed. His violin lay on the ground, because he fell asleep really late last night during his music homework. Even if he wasn’t a morning person, he stood up straight to clean this mess up, because living in a pigsty wasn’t his hobby. He liked to come back home in a cleaned room.

After this, he quickly went downstairs, eating the breakfast his mother just made for him and his brother.  He then went to the bathroom, brushing teeth and then dressing up.

He took his backpack and waited for Emil who to get ready. He always made the way to school with his brother and his friends.

Emil didn’t like them much now that he was entering his teen and rebellious age. Lukas didn’t need to go through this. His calm and smart behavior, as he liked to call it, didn’t need to rebel against society. He was fine on his own, and his life was going pretty well. He had the best grades of his class, as usual, was the second best player of hockey of the country, first being Matthias.

Emil and Lukas exited their house and met Berwald and Matthias at the corner of the street.

In spite of everything, Emil talked with Berwald because he was the calmest one and wasn’t his brother. Matthias and Lukas talked of some videogame Lukas was into. Lukas didn’t like the violent ones Matthias would play, like, just making war and killing people. Lukas actually enjoyed more the games his brother would appreciate, the childish ones, like he’d often say, consisting of Mario games or some cute RPGs.

“Hey, have you changed something about your perfume?” Matthias suddenly asked Lukas. The boy did not flinch but was suspicious.

“No, why do you ask?”

“I don’t know, there’s a smell troubling me and I don’t know where it comes from.”

“You’re just getting stupider with time, that’s all.”

“Don’t me so mean, Nor! I’m not stupid.”

“No, it’s true. You’re not stupid. You’re dumb.”

“Doesn’t that mean the same thing?”

“Yes, and doubting of this makes you stupid. Anyway, Matthias, have you done your part of the work for today?”

“What work?” the Dane asked, a bid scared of the answer.

“You know, what we’ve been working on for weeks now. It’s one of the biggest project of our year! Tell me you’ve forgotten and I might kill you.”

“Waldo! Have you done the work?” Matthias asked, interrupting his conversation with Emil.

“Mm? Yeah. Of course” he answered with his really thick accent, making all of his sentences pretty much unintelligible.

“Oooh, you could have reminded me!” he begged in a whisper. “Okay Nor, I’ve perhaps forgotten it. Don’t kill me please!”

“I won’t. I still need you. But be lucky I’m farsighted. I’ve got it done. Myself.”

“You shouldn’t do that” Berwald interrupted. “Matthias needs to learn when to work.”

“Right, but I also don’t want my grades to get down because of him.”

Matthias sighed in relief when Berwald changed the topic, Lukas totally forgetting his anger towards his friend. He even joined in the discussion without being hurt by the Norwegian.

When they arrived at school, Emil and the friends parted. Emil was going in the average Beta class because of the nurse option he liked to much. His nature wouldn’t affect the job his dreams, as every nature could become nurse. Yet, he chose the Betas because they weren’t as arrogant as the Alphas but not as sensitive as the Omegas.

The trio headed to the Alpha class. Later, Matthias wanted to become a business man, like his mother. The best of all. Berwald wanted first to consecrate his life to sport, being hockey.

Lukas still was hesitant. On the one hand, he wanted to be a hockey player because he really liked that sport, but on the other hand, something perhaps more mental seemed sometimes better.

He even thought of artistic dance, even on ice. He decided that would be his backup plan if he changed his mind at the last minute or if he didn’t succeed (which was very unlikely for him).

Berwald and Matthias went on another argument again, which allowed Lukas to forget about them and just think about his future. When they entered the classroom, he felt a strange heat in his stomach but decided not to react to it. It would simply stop at one moment. Still focused on his thought, only the voice of their teacher stopped his daydream.

This was not a usual lesson, because the students had to work on their big project. The one Matthias hadn’t done. Berwald, who was usually sitting next to Julchen, went to Lukas and Matthias’ table. They began to read what they had done home went Lukas felt the heat in his stomach suddenly grow. It was really uncomfortable, and even if he wanted to just forget it, Matthias and Berwald were looking at him like if they had seen ghosts.

“Err, Lukas, are you… okay?”

And then, it hit them. And the whole class who turned towards him. His usual pale face became redder and redder. He didn’t know what was happening to him, the only thing he saw before falling of his chair was Matthias leaning over him in a really sexual way.

All he was whispering was “mine”, which Lukas found both attractive and fucking creepy.

Berwald had to jump on Matthias to prevent him from himself jumping onto Lukas.

The teacher quickly felt the pheromones too and firmly told everyone to stay away from him. She lifted him from the ground and carried him outside the classroom.

“Matthias! Stop there!” Berwald yelled at his friend who wanted to pursue the one he wanted to claim his. “Don’t approach him.”

“But… Ber… H-He needs our help!”

“You do not approach him. You just tried to claim him yours!”

“I… did? Wait, it means he… He went in heat?”

“It seems so.”

“Oh man…”

 

 

Lukas wanted to tear his own body apart. The dolor was too great for him. He didn’t know what it was, but it was the worst thing he ever experienced. He once broke a leg, but this was nothing compared to the burning heat all around him.

He felt his own boner, not even caring of feeling embarrassed as his teacher brought him somewhere he never went to. Why did he have a boner though? He wasn’t feeling… horny. All he wanted was the dolor to stop.

Then… Then he smelled it. His teacher was an Alpha. Unconsciously, his hand grabbed the teacher’s shirt firmly, resulting in her almost throwing him away.

They apparently reached their destination, as he was passed in someone else’s arms. This person didn’t have the… wonderful scent his teacher had. He… He wanted more of it. His body suddenly cried for more of it. It was so weird to feel this way. But so displeasing.

“Don’t worry” the woman who held him tightly said. “It’s gonna be alright.”

No other words were exchanged. Lukas couldn’t speak, the only sounds escaping his mouth being moans of both dolor and excitement.

With the last part of consciousness he had, he thanked whoever he believed in, but seeing this pain, it sure was no god, that it happened during a lesson hour. Nobody was there to witness his behavior, a behavior he couldn’t even control.

As strong as he was, tears began to trace the contour of his cheeks. He didn’t know why he was crying, nor why he still had this painful boner.

He thought his pain would end soon when they entered a sterilized, whitish room, but all the woman did was laying him down on the bed of the room.

She then disappeared from his view, and he didn’t have enough control to just lift his head up.

_“Try to calm down” the woman said through a microphone. “You’re in one of the Heat Rooms of the school. Your parents will be informed of your situation and pick you up as soon as possible. There are, in the closet, sterilized dildos you can use and bring home later. Use lube, boy, and stay strong.”_

He only caught the important words of this speech. Yet, he couldn’t even sit down correctly. His hands were confused, not really where to touch him to pleasure him. His shirt quickly went from his chest to the ground. He hesitated before approaching his pants, but there was nothing more delightful than his hand touching his genitalia. He did feel a bit of shame, but the pain was too much, and the only solution seemed to be this masturbation.

After being touched so much, his body decided the masturbation was not enough. Lukas tried to find a way to more, way more, and after trying to reason logically and failing miserably, and noticed the closet next to the bed and took all his energy to stand on his two legs.

When he opened this closet, he sighed (or rather moaned) with relief as he took one of the dildos. The words of the woman echoed in his head and he thought of taking the lube.

He already had sexual education lessons and knew how to use these items properly in theory, but it proved itself to be harder in reality.

He had his expectations to high, as feeling this plastic thing inside of him was more similar to pain than pleasure.

His mind went into a total blackout when his parents picked him up.

 

 

The entire week was just pure pain. Being in heat was similar to… No. Nothing came to mind. Feeling always horny but unsatisfied because unmated. The need of an Alpha could only grow bigger with time.

To calm the Omegas down, each family member usually gives the Omega in heat pieces of their clothes. Friends could do it, but one should never give only one scent to the Omega, as they’ll grow attached to it and would end up totally obsessed.

Mrs. Bondevik, Mr. Bondevik, Emil, Matthias and Berwald all gave something to help Lukas through this.

He couldn’t help but moan at Alphas’ scents around him, and it was fucking annoying. He hated this state but couldn’t even stop his own body from moving. He didn’t utter a word, especially when his mother, the only non-Alpha of this house (and he really didn’t want his brother to see him in that state) of the house, would bring him dinner, knowing that only moans could escape his lips.

He was so glad when it finally ended. He sighed of happiness and disgust, finally realizing what happened to him.

“I’m… an Omega…” he whispered to himself when his mother brought him this evening’s meal.

“Yes sweetie. What’s the matter?”

“Aren’t you… disappointed?”

“Of course not, dear. Nobody is. Why would we?”

“You… You expected me to become an Alpha… And I didn’t…”

“That doesn’t change you in any way. You’re still yourself, and that’s why we love you. Now eat this and hurry to bed. You’ll be able to go back to school tomorrow.”

This was so wrong, in so many ways. He didn’t want to be an Omega. He hated it. He wouldn’t be able to go with his friends in class anymore, he would have to fight any Alpha trying to claim him just because of his scent…

His life became a nightmare in one week. And this was no one’s fault. Just nature.

 _“Yeah, keep telling yourself that”_ he muttered to himself.

His mother’s heart shattered into pieces when she saw the tears falling from her son’s eyes.

“Oh honey why are you crying? Don’t tell me it’s because you’re an Omega?”

“Of course it is…” he silently spoke, like if no tears were ruining his beautiful face.

“But why…?”

“That’s it… I’m doomed to uselessness and submissiveness. All I will ever do is bearing a child and cleaning a house, how can one calls that a life?”

“Dear, I…”

“How can you understand this? You’re a Beta. You have almost as many rights as the Alphas. While me? I’ll be rejected of my hockey team. I won’t be able to listen to the best lessons because I went into heat. Just this. My life is meaningless, now, isn’t it? What do I have left? My family, my friends? Who can do everything that I cannot legally, without being seen like abnormalities…?”

“Calm down… We’ll speak when you’ll be more… clear-minded, okay?”

She didn’t understand, of course. Lukas expected this, that’s why he cut her off by telling her she wouldn’t get it.

He didn’t eat, this evening. He didn’t feel like it. That was dangerous, because it’s always important for an Omega after heat to take some energy back.

 

The morning, Lukas awoke early. He didn’t sleep much, this night, thinking of all the inequalities of the society he was living in. He won’t do hockey anymore, and he clung in his bedsheet harder each time this realization hit him This cruel life, this cruel nature, thinking she could do whatever she wanted to his body. He didn’t want to be weak each time he saw an Alpha. He didn’t want to submit to their charming voice of theirs, the one they could use whenever they wanted an Omega at their feet.

He had seen Matthias used it one time, and it was terribly effective. The Omega didn’t even help a grudge. She certainly just couldn’t.

When he stepped out of his father’s car with Emil, he wanted to run away. Everyone was watching at him curiously. He was one of the shiest person ever and didn’t like attracting everyone’s attention. He made his way towards the Omegas’ classrooms, really, really ashamed. He was glad he didn’t his hockey teammates, nor, just his… classmates.

He parted from Emil and headed for his class. He was greeted by an Omega teacher. She seemed joyful, and he already hated her.

She presented him to the whole class, putting a great emphasis on the fact he came from the Alpha part of the school.

He didn’t say anything and just sat at the back of the room, not ready to face his new classmates right now. He didn’t listen a word of what was being said and couldn’t care less. The person sitting next to him tried to make him speak, but he didn’t even bother to understand his speech. If it was a guy. He fucking didn’t care.

He trying to come up with a plan. Something that may help him to come back in the hockey team. He hadn’t seen his trainer, but this was the only possible outcome. Omegas can’t make sport. Because life sucks.

What could he do? Omegas were doomed to uselessness. If he ever said that to Matthias…  Berwald would understand, but not Matthias… He wanted to sob. No one would ever understand this feeling. All his friends were Alphas, he didn’t know any Omega full of ambitions, ready to kick society’s ass because of how much it sucked.

His endless thoughts were stopped by a high-pitched voice.

“Hey, class is over… Are you sleeping or something?”

Lukas turned around to see a small chubby boy glaring at him with worry.

“Ah. Thanks.”

“No, that’s nothing… Why were you spacing out?”

“It’s… nothing to worry about…”

“I see” the boy said as he giggled. “So, what’s your name already? The teacher didn’t say it I think.”

“My name…? I’m Lukas…”

“Nice to meet you Lukas. The name’s Tino. So, it’s your first day there. You had your first heat recently I suppose?”

“Yeah, I had” Lukas answered absentmindedly.

“Err, since it’s your first day, do you want me to show you this part of school? You were with the Alphas before, that’s right?”

“Yeah…”

“Okay, so come over. Plus, it’s almost lunch, we’ve gotta make it.”

“S… Sorry?” came Lukas’ reply. “Make lunch…?”

“Of course. We’ve gotta learn how to cook for our future mates. It’s a wonderful lesson, even if… well, I’m not really good at it. I hope you’ll do better than me, heehee.”

Tino was a small bubble of joy and happiness. He wasn’t loud and obnoxious, but his jovial attitude somewhat made him… despicable. Lukas really didn’t want to appreciate this guy, but life was proved to be a bitch one more time. This was certainly not the last…

 

Lukas crashed in his coach’s bureau.

“Lukas? Where are your manners? I expected better from you. At least kn… Oh. That’s not a rumor, you really are an Omega…”

“This is precisely why I’m here”, Lukas groaned as he restrained himself from clenching his fists of angriness. “Tell me I’m not out of the team. You can’t… Just do that, can you?!”

Silence. Heavy silence.

“You’re out. As an Omega, you are not allowed to take part in sportive events. I’m sorry Lukas, and this hurts me as much as it hurts you, as you’re one of our best players.”

That’s it. Even if it was just a confirmation of what he stated to himself beforehand, Lukas’ life went from paradise to hell. In one damn week. That was nothing in a whole life, but it apparently determined Lukas’. He exited the bureau furious as ever. Against everything and anything. He had control over himself and only showed up by clenching his fists, but when Matthias popped out of the lockers in his hockey attire, he resisted the urge to punch him.

“Oh, Lukie it’s you. So, how are you doing?”

“Bad. Really bad, but nothing can change my situation. How about you?”

“Well, it’s pretty okay… Ber and I still miss you as classes feel empty now, but we can’t help it, can we?”

He was smiling. He was fucking smiling.

Lukas’ mind was driving him crazy. His own thoughts were interrupted by others, dark thoughts, brighter ones, but globally, his mind was a mess. He wanted to lie down and sleep, but he had this _wonderful_ cooking lesson to attend.

“I have to go” he said to Matthias. “Sorry.”

“What? You don’t come to trai… Ah, no, right…”

“No, I have an amazing cooking lesson for all the nice Alphas of this school to attend. I should not disappoint them, now should I?”

Matthias smiled again, not really sure if it was sarcasm or not. He thought it wasn’t, as Lukas went away without further words, like he always did.

“Who was it?” Berwald asked when Matthias returned.

“Oh, just Lukie.”

“Ah? Is he okay?”

“He seems so. He strangely seemed really thrilled about a cooking lesson, but I guess he’s just… accommodating?”

“You sure? It doesn’t sound like Lukas. He hates cooking.”

“Seems like he discovered more about himself.”

Berwald didn’t say anything else. He wanted to check up on their friend, as it must be a really hard change in a boy’s life. He hoped everything was truly okay.


	3. Nothing remains

Nothing was okay. Everything was fucked up. Lukas’ cooking skills were as sharp as Tino’s, leading in some mockeries from the other Omegas. Minus Tino, of course, as the little guy seemed to enjoy his… failure.

Lukas despised his life even more. What prevented him to just… kill himself? He wouldn’t have to deal with all of this. With his jealousy of Matthias and Berwald, with the frustration of his discovered nature, with… With everything.

When this cooking lesson ended, it was the beginning of lunchtime.

Tino asked to sit with Lukas, which he agreed. They sat next to Julchen and two others girls Lukas didn’t know, yet, one of them blondish-haired and blue-eyed, was looking at him with envy.

“Marianne, what are you looking at?” the brunette next to her asked.

“Another prey?” Julchen hummed. “Tell us who it is…”

“Mmh, girls, you don’t need to know yet” she said in a cheerful tone. “But we’ll find out eventually, right?”

And at this, she winked at Lukas. He wanted to grimace but prevented himself to do so, when Tino shook his head when their gazes met.

The three girls left the table, relieving Lukas.

“Who were they?” he asked.

“They’re known as the Bad Touch Trio. The one who flirted with you is Marianne, she, well… accumulates intercourses. She scores with everyone, no matter gender or nature. The only thing she takes in account is the person’s style. Next to her, it was Isabella. She’s a happy-go-lucky person and mated with Lovino Vargas recently I think. And then there’s Julch…”

“Mh. I know her. She was… is in the hockey team.”

“Oh, you watched hockey?”

“I played hockey. Second best player of the country.”

“That’s awesome!”

“But I had to stop because of my nature.”

“Ah. That’s less awesome.”

Tino apparently only knew to gossip. He told him everything he didn’t need to hear, telling him about everyone’s love story.

It was really superficial. Why caring in such facts?

And yet, he didn’t know if he was relieved when Berwald came to the table. He hated him so much for… for no consistent reason. He couldn’t even say if it was hatred. Berwald was his best friend, how could he hate him? That’s perhaps just foolish jealousy, he thought.

It felt like a mockery to have Berwald talking to him? All he could think of was his nature, like if he was trying to shove it up his throat. That truly was not the case, because listening closer to Berwald’s few words, he was just worrying.

“You sure you okay?” Berwald eventually asked. He never bothered to stop his incomprehensible accent, he didn’t speak much anyway.

“I guess…” was Lukas’ answer.

“That’s not an answer.”

“Yours wasn’t a question then.”

“C’mon Lukas, don’t beat around the bush. If you’ve got a problem, just tell m…”

“I’ve got no fucking problem” Lukas cut. “Leave me alone, now. I don’t need your pity.”

“Luk…”

“No.” he stopped before Berwald could even try to say more. “Goodbye.”

On his way to his next class, he tried to pull himself together.

“ _I can’t fall into pieces_ ”, he thought. “ _Someone has to sell suppressants in this school_.” No… Someone would notice if I took suppressants… Pills which could attenuate the characteristics of his nature, however, would be more than welcome. Those kinds of pills were illegal, certainly to force Omegas to be mated not too late in their life, but he didn’t care. He knew Ivan Braginski had some. Ivan Braginski was an Omega, but he somehow managed to totally suppress his nature. It was frightening to approach him without smelling anything, but Lukas never really smelled anything near him, he only matured recently.

He was a dangerous guy, but Matthias once said he saw him alone at his own birthday party, a party hat on his head. Lukas was sure he could handle him on his own anyway.

The guy could be found in a dark alley of the school, where janitors or such were allowed. Lukas walked silently in the long dark corridor, confident. At the end, he could see Ivan’s wide smile. He bore no resemblance with his sisters, Natalya and Irina. Irina was an older Beta, nice towards everybody but more emotive than any Beta ever. Natalya, in the opposite, was an Omega whose personality could remind Lukas’. On the exterior only.

“Lukas, it’s a pleasure to meet you here” the tall boy said. “What are you here for?”

“Something that could attenuate my nature.”

“You’re an Omega, I see. I have something for that. Why would you want it?”

“None of your business.”

He was perhaps shy, but oh god could he be snarky when no one was there.

“Found it. Have you enough to pay?”

Lukas put most of his money in Ivan’s hand, the guy accepting all of it without even giving the accurate price.

“Wait” Lukas called before the boy could leave. “For how much time is there in this box?”

“A year, that’s why it cost so much. You want less?”

“No, just asking… How do I take them?”

“A glass of water and you swallow. One per week. I have to bid you goodbye now.”

Before Lukas could even think of asking another question, he was gone.

He had to go to if he didn’t want to be found there. This area was forbidden to students, even if Alphas could easily sneak in and come back without any problem. You know. Privileges.

He managed to get out without being noticed and came to Tino who was sitting with a friend of his at the center of the courtyard. Said friend was certainly from their class, he remembered him mocking his culinary talents.

“Lukas” Tino cheered. “This is Eduard!”

“Hello” Eduard greeted. “I’m glad to finally meet you!”

“Finally?” Lukas asked as he put a hand on the pocket where he carefully put the pillbox beforehand.  “What do you mean?”

“I’ve been watching every hockey match of the season. The team was incredible, you could’ve break records!”

“Yeah, we could have.”

This guy was rubbing salt on the wound, and his smile added more pain to the facts.

Once he was gone, Lukas turned to Tino who smiled at him.

“How can you bear it?” he asked calmly, his voice under perfect control.

“What can I bear? Eduard? He’s really ni-”

“Not him. You. Your nature.”

“Omega? Why wouldn’t I bear it? It’s who I am.”

“Or it’s who they want you to be.”

“I still act like I want, don’t I?”

“And you exactly know what your life will be.”

“You shouldn’t put yourself down like this.”

“I don’t put myself down. I wonder how all of you can accept what will happen. The future is ours to decide, isn’t it? No dumb society logic should decide for us.”

“You talk like if you weren’t included, but said logic, like you call it, will have you too. You can’t run away.”

“And you don’t find this… scary?”

“Why would I? It’s how things are made, and it worked for centuries.”

Lukas didn’t answer. He didn’t expect this kind of response. Were all Omegas this… aware of their situation? Of their future? Did they all accept it like Tino did? Was it just a phase he was through? An adaptation phase to his Omega nature… Or personality, he’d rather say. He still had ambitions in life. He wanted to become a hockey player, not a baby bearer. He wanted to do what he liked and loved, not what this whole era restrained him to.

There had to be a way. Not every Omega could become soulless bodies with adorable children. Destiny wasn’t as stubborn as him anyway. He’d win this fight.

He didn’t know how yet. But determination was important.

They headed to their next class, something about science. Lukas was surprised. He was sure he did this lesson two years ago. All the exercises were stupidly easy. When he looked over his shoulder to look at Tino’s sheet, he saw him wondering and actually having problems with this.

He couldn’t blame him though. He certainly never received his education. Lukas wondered what Tino actually chose before his nature revealed itself. Perhaps did he take Omega. Not a lot of people chose Omega, but if one was sure of one’s nature, then one would take Omega first. Kinda sad he never learned anything else apart from pregnancy, cooking and housework. Science there was at the program, but it seemed like basic science. The one taught to younger Alphas. To make sure Omegas wouldn’t be intelligent. May they burn in hell.

Lukas stopped in his thought. Who exactly was “they”? The government was made of Alphas. He knew some things about the government from his studies, but he couldn’t get any information anymore. Omegas couldn’t stick their nose in politics.

He needed to understand what was going on. As a non-matured, he never tried to understand those things, but it was now to late. He wasn’t allowed to possess politic books, just the books the government let the Omegas buy. The stupidest ones. He certainly had the right to read the civil code, but it would take him ages before finding what he was looking for.

What was he looking for, in fact?

Injustices?

Those were obvious and no one acted against them anyway. Fortunately, they were on the American continent, not Europe. Laws had to be better somewhere in Europe, they had to! Equality had to exist somewhere on this Earth… If not, he’d head to the afterworld to seek peace.

One thing was sure.

He won’t live forever in a world where he was treated as inferior. A world where all he was was someone else’s toy! A world where he had to submit to go on. A world in which happiness couldn’t be his.

 

 

Lukas was sitting alone on his bed. Door locked, he looked at the pillbox like if it was some kind of dark magic. He wasn’t allowed to take these, he knew it, but if he wanted to change the world, he needed to get rid of these natural instincts.

Ah. Change the world. Could he really do it? Would he make history?

This was stupid. If he wanted to be treated like he should, he should live on his own on a desert island, where he could make the rules.

Pff… He hoped these pills will be enough. He opened the box slowly, carefully for it not to be shaken. He didn’t want his family to find this out.

It was apparently common for recently matured persons to have pheromone disorders before it could settle itself down to a stable level.

Yeah. This would protect him from being discovered. All he had to do was taking a pill. A little pill that would protect him from nature. A necessary pill.

He took it in his hands, glaring at it curiously. The idea of being less Omega made him shiver. This could be terrifyingly effective.

He slapped himself mentally. Stop with these thoughts. Take it. That’s all.

He lifted his hand and firmly put blue-colored pill in his mouth, swallowing it immediately.

The effects would be seen and felt tomorrow now.

A peaceful night awaited.

 

The morning was… calm. Lukas felt no difference. He ignored it, not wanting to fall in hopelessness. He had to find a way to be… what he wanted to be.

Peace with his friends would be a big step, he thought. This was not their fault after all. He could only blame his jealousy for his behavior with them. He had to apologize. His mindset and pride were against it, really, but shame was a good way of teaching and learning. Sometimes. Not always.

He went to school sooner, leaving Emil behind for once. He had to meet Berwald before school, or these thoughts would haunt him relentlessly during classes. Alphas begin a bit sooner to be used to the hard work they would have to give once adult.

When Lukas saw Berwald’s mother’s car, he glared at it. An intense emotion of nothingness. When Matthias noticed him, he came to him with a smile.

“Mmh? Lukas?”

Lukas swallowed silently before apologizing. His didn’t know if the pills had aftereffects because he sure never felt this stressed in his whole life.

“Listen… I’m sorry for yesterday… I shouldn’t avoid you because of our different natures… I still don’t quite accept it, and I’m sure I never will, but that’s not a reason to leave you, right?”

“Mmh. Okay.”

“Accepted?”

“Of course.”

Lukas had a long sight. Berwald was understanding behind this mass of impassiveness. Not like him. He was just selfish and stupid.

That didn’t help his case. He wanted to get rid of himself, of this nature stuck to his skin like a parasite. Something that should not be there.

Or perhaps it should. What was wrong with being… classified? He learned in his former Alpha class that the old biggest civilization didn’t have this. People were classified by people, leading to racism, sexism, and every other stupidity they could invent only to have a reason to maltreat others of their kind.

He was also taught that nowadays, nature did the separation itself. That it was not racism. Or sexism. Or anything else. Nature took decisions, leading to their society. But what if nature was wrong? What if Mother Nature didn’t make the good choice? What if all of this was temporary? Just a phase to another era; a transition.

No… Nature would have made something sooner and quicker, he thought. All of this is real and perhaps eternal.

Berwald was looking at him with his usual face.

“I’m worried” he suddenly said. “There’s something off with you.”

“Say it. I can’t hide it to you anyway.”

“What’s wrong with your nature?” he asked as he leaned against the same wall as Lukas.

“Something you would not understand.”

“You make it seem like people here only trust what they saw and experienced.”

“You’re right. I make it seem. Perhaps am I the one misunderstanding. I don’t feel like… I got the right nature. I shouldn’t have been Omega.”

“Why?”

“I was raised like you. Like Matthias. We are similar in so many ways… I’m the one who took your bullies down as kids. I’m the one who prevented you from fighting each other. I’m the one who took a punch destined to you and still managed to make it without any injury.”

“That doesn’t mean a lot for fate.”

“That’s exactly what I’m speaking about. I have the body, the mindset, the environment and the knowledge of an Alpha. And I’m an Omega. I will have to mate as soon as possible to prevent heats, I will have to bear a child to satisfy my Alpha’s desires. I will have to live like every other Omega. In the shadow of their mates just because they are raised to be stupid and submissive.”

“Why do you say that?”

“It’s been less than three days that I’m in an Omega class, and… They are stupid! But it’s not even their fault. I’ve been doing exercises we have done two or three years ago, together. Exercises they could have made if they had taken the Alpha classes. But they can’t. They are restrained for no reason. Perhaps because the leaders are just scared of what they could do if they were trained, taught and… treated like Alphas.”

“Perhaps…”

“You don’t seem to care that much.”

“You don’t seem that affected.”

Lukas suddenly resisted the urge to punch him. He didn’t get it. Of course he didn’t get it. He had his voice emotionless since ages. He acts so not to be broken by every criticism. It’s a way of protection. That’s mainly why he considered himself so different from other Omegas. They were mostly happy-go-lucky, just… living how they were demanded to. It was not right… For anyone…

“Yeah…” was all he said. He couldn’t change the world. He couldn’t even get his friends on his side. He couldn’t even think of saying all of this to Matthias. The guy would certainly laugh and just take it as a joke. But it’s not. It’s nothing like a joke when it concerns half of the living population.

“I take attenuating pills” he then said, waiting for an answer.

“I know.” Berwald answered. “I smell it. You know they reduce lifetime?”

“I’m aware.”

“I can’t prevent you from taking them anyway.”

No, but you could try, Lukas mouthed to himself. Try to stop me. To prevent my own death in, what? Twenty years now.

“No…”

As the bell rang, Berwald left for his first class. What would Lukas do now?

Nobody else would understand him if Berwald did not.

Tino was like every other Omega when it came to his behavior and mentality. He couldn’t speak of that with Emil, he was too young. His mother was like Berwald, and his father was certainly disappointed not to have an Alpha son. Matthias was out of the list by far.

He could try with Elizabeta Héderváry. The girl was a warrior and a daredevil to say the least.

He waited alone, sat on a bench of the courtyard, lost in his thoughts. He focused on the arriving students, scanning the crowd to see Elizabeta’s long hair. She was always dressed in male’s clothes, and that never disturbed anybody, right?

She was a rebel. The kind of one he wanted to understand him.

He wanted to confess to someone to actually… have another solution than suicide to his problem. Said problem being his whole being.

What a problem. It was whether accepting fate and living a world of lies or denying it and dying. He was torn apart.

When he saw the brown hair floating in the wind, he walked to her and asked her to come with him.

“What is it?” she asked with a playful smile. “You’re… Lukas, right? What do you need?”

“Advice.” He answered reluctantly. “And information.”

“Oh”, she said, suddenly interested. “About who?”

What a gossiper too. She was extremely into shipping, something Lukas found… disturbing. But he was not there to judge anyway.

“If it’s about Matthias and your eternal love, I can help!” she added with a wider grin.

“It’s not” he firmly answered. “I… I don’t understand. How are you handling the fact you’re an Omega?”

“Oh. So it’s about that”, she said in a whisper, almost gone in another world. “I… didn’t take it well at first. I feared… not to be feared anymore. You know how I was when we were younger, right? Perhaps you don’t.”

“I do.”

“Okay, let’s say Julchen and I were pretty close and I’d even say best friends, but when she discovered she was an Alpha, she left me, like this. She befriended the ones she despised, being Isabella and Marianne. She never came back. Now we just… bug each other the way we can. Then, I discovered I was an Omega. To say I was mad was an understatement. I think I broke Julchen’s jaw when she came to me just to pick on me because of this. I was mad at a lot of things, you see? Like being mated. I didn’t want to fall for anyone using their charm on me. I also didn’t like the idea not to be able to work like others, others being Alphas. Is that how you feel too?”

“…Yeah. Kinda.”

“I’ve got no solution to end it, but I just… deal with it.”

“You gave up…”

“What?”

“You had ideas before, right? Before just… renouncing to everything.”

His monotone voice was going to crack, he felt it. He had to keep his sangfroid if he wanted to argue logically.

“I had, yeah. I thought of lots of things. Nothing came, unfortunately. I take pills, if you want to know.”

“So you know Omegas are… not taught everything we taught to Alphas…?”

“I do. That’s why I ask for Ludwig’s lessons whenever I meet him.”

“You do…?”

“As far as I know, nothing prevents me to. And laws could be against it I’d do it anyway. I don’t want to end like a dumb bird.”

“And you never wanted to… end it all?”

She opened her eyes wide at this, her gossiping senses tickling like an alarm during a wildfire.

“I did” she said with a smile. “But I don’t anymore. I like too many things to leave now. If you think of it, you know… think wisely. In my opinion, you shouldn’t. But that’s up to you.”

“Don’t even want to stop me?”

“Who am I to understand you? I don’t have an all-knowing brain.”

“Thank you. For being honest.”

“That’s nothing. Come back if you need further advices.”

“Also, please… Don’t speak of it.”

“I didn’t intend to.”

She left.

And Tino came, surprised to see that Lukas talked to someone else than him. Impressive!

“That’s great you’re making new friends!” Tino cheered. “But we’ll be late if we don’t go now, come on!”

“Tino, classes begin in thirty minutes…”

“Not today, Lukas! We’ve got a special lesson for something like… babying or… I don’t know, I can’t remember.”

Lukas sighed. He remembered now. He actually received an email yesterday about it. They were going to a hospital to be taught by nurses how to take care of infants.

Incredible.

It was too much. He didn’t want it anymore. All he wanted was… peace. He couldn’t fight the treat of his future. It was too grand.

He slapped Tino’s hand off his and took something out of his pocket.

The precious pillbox.

Tino looked at it curiously before realizing what was inside.

“Lukas, why do you… You shou-“

“Stop it, Tino. I don’t need your point of view. You’re… pretty nice. And Berwald has a crush on you.”

“Hey! Why are you saying that…” he asked, flustered. “Whatever, why do you have this pillbox?!”

“I finally found its use” he said quietly, his stoicism about the situation getting on Tino’s nerves quickly.

Lukas opened the pillbox and had all of them fall in his hand. White, red, yellow, green… They came in all colors. What a nice touch for something so… deadly.

Tino’s eyes widen at the sight of the medics. Those were forbidden, dangerous things. Lukas could get in trouble if he to…

Oh no.

Tino gasped loudly, shrieking a bit as Lukas took all of them in his mouth, swallowing them one by one. Tino wanted to say something, but his panic prevented him, and it was too late when all had been swallowed.

“Why have you done that?!” he screamed, red of panic, angriness and worry. “You… We need a hospital, an ambulance, something!”

“You perhaps do” Lukas said as he stood up, yet unaffected by the number of pills he just took. “I don’t. Tell Matthias and Berwald they were nice. And that Emil is… I love him.”

“DON’T GO!” Tino shouted as Lukas began to run towards… nowhere. All he wanted was to find a quiet and hidden place. These pills, at high dose were lethal. It was too late to turn back anyway. He just condemned himself, but the worst was that he was still conscious. His legs quickly stopped sending him messages. Messages they were still working, or even there.

His body was shutting itself down. Quickly, he stopped running. He just remained on the ground, breathing with difficulty. He eyes closed themselves against his will.

Weird he was fighting. It was surely another stupid instinct, begging for him to stay alive.

He was sick of nature. It wanted him to suffer.

He felt something turning him on his back. Fingers opened his pupils, but his view took time to adapt. He recognized Matthias’ voice however. Berwald’s rough hands lifted him from the ground, and he felt the wind flowing over him violently.

He managed to turn and burry his face in his friend’s chest. His breathe wasn’t shaky anymore. It was calm and scarily short.

“He’s fuckin dying!” he heard Matthias. “I can’t smell him anymore!”

“He took pills, a lot of them!” Tino’s voice echoed.

“We can’t do anything”, Berwald said, still running though. “We’re too late.”

Matthias screamed like crazy when Berwald stopped to put Lukas down on a bench. Lying on the stomach, Lukas felt their voices fading away. No smile could appear on his whitish face though.

“I can’t watch him die!” Matthias screamed as he punched Berwald in the face.

“End his suffering then.” Berwald answered, not willing to pick a fight right now.

“I can’t!”

“I’ll do it then.”

“But Ber, he…”

“He’s dead” were the last words Lukas ever heard. He felt a hard knock at the back of his neck. It wasn’t painful at all. It was more like he was being… shut off.

Deactivation successful. Restart?

**Author's Note:**

> I could be sorry. But I'm not.


End file.
